


When you Say Nothing at All

by obisgirl



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Qui-Gon’s funeral, Sabé comes to Obi-Wan and offers him comfort and friendship...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you Say Nothing at All

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Star Wars used to belong to George Lucas until he destroyed his own movies and then let Disney buy the rights.

The former decoy watched him from afar as he stared into the fading firelight. Many of the Jedi, handmaidens, officers as well as the Queen had already left, but Sabé decided to stay longer. It wasn’t for herself that she stayed, but more for him. He needed someone now, she knew. Tomorrow, during the Parade, he wouldn’t have the chance to grieve and the day after, he was expected to return to Coruscant.

But Sabé knew, he needed to grieve. Obi-Wan deserved to grieve. She raised her gaze from the floor as the fire finally died out. Obi-Wan lowered his hood, listening to the silence of the night. It was an eerie silence as Sabé walked quietly towards him and then stopped short, not wanting to bother him.

“There’s no need to be shy, handmaiden,” he whispered.

Sabé shrugged, “I didn’t want to disturb you,”

“I’m glad you stayed, Sabé,” Obi-Wan said and turned her, smiling, “but it wasn’t necessary. The Queen...”

“I think Eirtaé and Saché can take care of the Queen,” she said, “After tomorrow, I don’t know how I can go on as the Queen’s decoy, Obi-Wan. Too many already know about the ruse,”

Obi-Wan shrugged, “You’ll do fine, handmaiden,”

Sabé smiled, walking closer to him and relaxing a bit, “I’m supposed to be the one comforting you, Obi-Wan, not the other way around,”

“Thank you, friend but I just want to be alone right now,”

“I’m scared too,” she whispered and Obi-Wan gazed at her, staring into her eyes. He knew she wasn’t Force-sensitive but yet, she was able to read him so clearly. “Whatever happens tomorrow, it’s a new beginning for all of us, now, Obi-Wan,”

Obi-Wan looked away again, “Qui-Gon always told me to be mindful of the future, but not at the expense of the moment,” he paused, “You’re right, Sabé. I am scared of the future. As long as I can remember, he’d always been there to push me forward, now, I have no one to push me forward,”

“You can’t stop living because of the future, Ben,” she said, “There is no death, only the Force,”

Obi-Wan smiled, “My whole life, I’d always believed that, but now, I’m not so sure,”

“There has to be some truth in it, Ben,” Sabé continued, “I’m not a Jedi like you, but I trust in the Force to guide you,”

“Truth? What is the truth?” he questioned, “I don’t know what that is anymore, Sabé,”

Sabé frowned, listening to the silence around them and then lowered her hood, grabbing Obi-Wan’s hand and forcing him to follow her. They walked for a long time, along the path, circling the back of the palace. “I can see I’m not doing a good job of comforting you,” Sabé said, snickered to herself and then finally stopped as they stood in front of a small lake.

Moonlight shadowed on the ripples of the still water, as small waves washed onto the sand beneath them. Obi-Wan knew Naboo was beautiful but until Sabé showed him this place, he’d never really been able to pinpoint why Naboo was beautiful. “I come here sometimes when I need to be alone, just to think,” she said.

“It’s beautiful,” Obi-Wan whispered.

Sabé turned to him, gesturing they sit down together on the sand. Before sitting down, Obi-Wan removed his cloak and set it on the sand. Sabé smiled, thanking him and sat down on the cloak. “The area surrounding Theed used to be all swamp land, but then the natives moved from the country side and wanted to make this place into something wonderful. Almost all of Theed that you know today was once swamp, but the first King decided to keep this small lake in the back of the palace. He could have turned it into another garden but he didn’t,”

Obi-Wan was silent as they sat there together. He wasn’t sure why Sabé brought him there but he suspected it was to help him find peace. Peace? What was peace? He could grieve forever but that would be a waste. Sabé leaned closer, resting her head on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. Obi-Wan glanced down at the last beside him and smiled briefly. This was peace.

“Don’t worry about tomorrow, friend,” she said, “Let the Force guide you, and if you ever need someone, think of me,”

“I always think of you, friend,” Obi-Wan whispered and Sabé pulled away from him, “You’re an amazing person, Sabé....I...” Before he could finish, Sabé kissed him softly.

Sabé smiled, “Don’t say anything, Obi-Wan,” she kissed him again, “I love you but it isn’t right now,”

Ben frowned again, “Why isn’t it right now?”

“Because...” Sabé tried to explain, “If we are meant to be together, we’ll find a way back to each other but not now, my love,”

“What if we never find our way back to each other, Sabé?” Obi-Wan questioned, “What will happen to us then?”

Sabé smiled and kissed his cheek, “We will, we’ll always find each other, Ben,”

Obi-Wan kissed her again briefly and then looked at the lake as he entwined his hand with hers and she rested her head on his shoulder.

The End


End file.
